


Falling for an Angel

by ordinarybaekhyun



Category: NCT (Band), Without You - NCT U (Music Video)
Genre: Bottom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, M/M, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, but um, doms fightin haha yolo, nct - Freeform, student johnny, student yukhei, this isnt that scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarybaekhyun/pseuds/ordinarybaekhyun
Summary: wong yukhei was the sportsy kid that girls drooled over in the hallway.seo youngho (johnny)  was the kid that everyone could talk to and enjoy his company.It wasn't soon until their paths crossed.





	Falling for an Angel

Johnny walked down the hall, laughing with his friends as the bell had just gone. 

Yukhei was walking up the stairs to get back to his classroom, throwing the ball up and catching it again, after his volleyball meeting with his coach. His phys ed. uniform consisting of shorts, a shirt and his kneepads for volleyball, hung tightly but also loosely in certain places, whenever he threw the ball up, those places became evident and girls oogled. 

Johnny was at the top of the staircase when he saw a ball fly up closely to his face just as he was taking a step down, making him lose his footing and slip.

The free fall time was only a second or so but for Johnny, it felt like forever, until he fell into someones arms, weighing himself onto their body.

Yukhei panicked as the tall guy started falling down towards him so he threw his arms out in an effort to catch him, ignoring the ball that flew further back.

Once Johnny had fallen into Yukhei's arms, his legs stood on the last stair, his body weight was pushed onto Yukhei, but his face leaned in close to the other male's face. Their eyes caught and honestly, Johnny could've sworn he swooned. 

The deep voice of Yukhei pulled him out of his trance,  
"Are you okay?" Johnny nodded and pulled himself back so he was finally standing on his own feet again.  
"Haha, uh, sorry about that..." Yukhei's deep voice rang out.

Johnny turned around to see his friends watching curiously to see what would happen next so, of course, Johnny asked for Yukhei's ball that one of them had caught.

Throwing it down, Johnny caught it and handed it to the boy before introducing himself.

"I'm Seo Youngho, and you are?"

"Wong Yukehi" That deep entrancing voice rung out once again as Johnny noticed the not-so-Korean name and slightly funny Korean pronunciation from when he was apologizing.

Johnny quickly thought of what to say as he stood slightly taller on the stair compared to Yukhei, "I guess I'll see you around then?"

"Most likely!" Yukhei's joyful voice and korean pronunciation made Johnny's friends chuckle and snicker quietly as Johnny turned around, scowling at his friends before turning back and smiling at Yukhei.

"Welp, see you around" Yukhei said quietly, clearly noticing the laughing before he started walking up the staircase, keeping his head up.

Johnny's friends kept their eyes on the Chinese boy that began walking past them, not sparing a glance.

"Mhmm that serves you guys right" Johnny chuckled, waiting for them to walk down the staircase to continue walking to the canteen.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, signalling the end of the long and tiring day as the school break was coming up. 

Johnny grabbed his phone after getting his stuff from the lockers. 9 at night...  
Studying was getting longer because everything was getting more tiring.

He began walking down the stairs where the incident happened that day, he walked quickly, trying to ignore it but as he looked up from his phone, he bumped into someone.

"Sorr-Youngho?" That honey voice made Johnny's head shoot up.

Johnny let out an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry about tHAt"

"It's okay," Yukhei showcased a gummy smile before asking "were you about to leave?"  
Youngho nodded his head in response.

"Me too! I was just checking if one of my friends were here but they uh left already."

"How mean of them" Johnny grinned teasingly.

"I'll just have to walk you home then" Yukhei scrunched his nose, turning away and walking back to the school doors as Johnny watched for a second or so before putting his phone away and following.


End file.
